Goutte à goutte
by Little Merle-chan
Summary: Il pleure dans mes bras et moi je ne peux rien faire. Je dois l'aider ! Ou il se fera justice lui-même... OS pas vraiment joyeux, mention de harcèlement /!\


Salut tout le monde ! Cet OS m'a été **_très_** demandé par une certaine Nyxox qui se reconnaîtra, voilà il est sorti !

Concernant l'histoire, au début elle devait mal finir, puis je me suis dit qu'une happy end c'était bien en fait et j'ai hésité et... Ben vous verrez ^^'

ATTENTION ! Mention d'harcèlement et de tentative de meurtre. Plus du yaoi mais c'est en fond ça se voit presque pas.

Bonne lecture !

Goutte à goutte. Le frêle rêveur tremble dans mes bras. Il a peur. Il a mal. Il a été cassé... Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais pas pour moi, pour lui. Chaque fois que je viens, il pleure plus longtemps, il tremble plus longtemps. Il m'appelle de plus en plus la nuit aussi, à cause de ces cauchemars qui le taraudent. J'ai peur qu'un jour il n'arrive pas à se réparer... C'est déjà arrivé, une fois. J'ai pris le train en catastrophe et j'ai réussi à l'aider, mais ça aurait tout autant pu le bloquer plus. Et même là, il lui a fallu une bonne semaine pour récupérer. C'était il y a peu de temps, et je ne suis pas rentré chez moi depuis.

Cette nuit il sanglote dans mes bras sans vraiment savoir si un jour son calvaire prendra fin. Et moi je le regarde. Je le serre contre moi. Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je suis inutile. En ce sens, je suis sûrement complice de ces crimes, complice parce que je ne dis rien...

Je relève la tête, étonné que des gouttes d'eau roulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi pleurer ? Ce n'est pas moi qui souffre... Ce n'est pas moi qui a été détruit. C'est lui. Me vient à la tête une idée pour faire cesser ce massacre. Elle est mauvaise, c'est sur. Elle pourrait tout autant empirer les choses. Mais il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisé en regardant cette mauvaise personne rire de son jeu.

Alors je serre dans mes bras ce petit oiseau blessé en attendant qu'il s'endorme. Un fois qu'il dort presque paisiblement je le borde et quitte la salle sur la pointe des pieds.

Je sais où attendre. Je sais quand il va arriver. Je me poste dans le couloir de l'entrée, de manière à ne pas être visible tout de suite quand il ouvrira et je prends la garde.

Une heure sonne. Puis la demi. J'entends sonner deux heures. Quand retentit les coups de cloches du dernier quart de cette heure agonisant un pas écrase le gravier. Il est là. Je retiens ma respiration par réflexe avant de me rapeler de ma mission. Il ne m'aura pas par la peur, pas cette fois. Je relève la tête et toise l'ouverture que forme la porte.

Il entre.

Il me voit et arrête son pas. Puis il se remet de sa surprise s'approche de moi comme un loup d'une proie frêle. Sauf que je suis moins fragile qu'il ne le pense. Il est à moins de trois mètres de moi maintenant, je ne bronche toujours pas. Vas y, approche. Tu ne lui feras plus de mal.

Il ricane et sort une de ses habituelles phrases salaces de son habituelle voix rauque. Je ne réagis pas.

Il avance la main pour me prendre au collet. Il veut me secouer, me faire réagir. Au moment où il va poser sa patte vicieuse sur mon épaule, je me détourne et retourne dans la salle où cauchemarde mon rêveur brisé. Je sais qu'il me suit.

J'entre et il entre à ma suite. La porte reste ouverte et c'est peut être mieux. Je ne sais pas trop...

Mon sculpteur de nuages est affolé alors je le serre à nouveau contre moi. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Il me dit qu'il croyait que je ne reviendrais jamais, qu'il avait peur que je le laisse à sa solitude. Je le rassure comme je peux, mais je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. Il a été blessé trop souvent, trop profondément.

Derrière nous l'autre se perd. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? Il ne doit pas avoir compris qui est responsable de son état. Qui le fait pleurer des heures durant avec une poignée de mots. Qui me le brise un peu plus à chaque attouchement. Tenez, rien qu'en entendant sa voix mon petit ange cassé s'est raidi dans mes bras. L'autre panique. Il commence à comprendre. Je berce plus fort.

Un pas rapide résonne dans le couloir. Est ce que cela veut dire qu'il a fuit ? Lui, qui torture hommes, femmes, enfants sans broncher ? Lui qui viole et pille aussi naturellement qu'il respire ? Pourquoi fuire devant cette humanité brisé et pas devant les autres ?

Sans vraiment y faire attention, j'explique à voix haute ma démarche et mes actions. Il m'en remercie. J'en suis étonné, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il a souffert... Mais si, il persévère. Il murmure que j'ai toujours été là et que ça suffisait, que j'étais idiot de m'être mis en danger pour lui. Mais comme il en aurait fait autant sinon plus à ma place, il me pardonne et nous nous endormons enlacés.

Sans craintes des cauchemars, la nuit est plus douce.

Au petit matin le café a un goût plus agréable qu'hier. Je crois qu'il y a des bouts d'espoir dedans, mais je n'en connais pas la recette. Un pas lourd. Il est déjà réveillé ? Apparemment oui. Réveillé mais pas serein. Il a des cernes bleuâtres, les traits marqués et il traîne son corps comme une carcasse trop grande. Son port de tête fier n'est plus que souvenir et ses lunettes noires ne sont pas là pour cacher ses yeux d'un drôle de bleu. On dirait que quelqu'un l'a éteint, comme on appuirais sur le bouton off.

Il nous regarde, nous, simples Hippies un peu frêles pour ce monde et tourne le dos, cachant une larme dans ses sanglots. On ne comprends d'abord pas puis sa voix fêlée nous dit qu'il ne...

"Pensais pas faire autant de mal... Je veux... J'veux pas qu'tu... Te retrouve comme «ça»... Par ma... Faute..."

Sa voix meure peu à peu et sur le dernier mot elle se brise. Je commence à me sentir mal. Est ce qu'en lui mettant ainsi le nez dans ce qu'il a provoqué, surtout de manière aussi innatendue, est ce qu'en faisant cela je ne deviens pas comme lui ? Je sais ne pas être quelqu'un de bien, je me drogue, je bois... Mais je ne veux pas martyriser les gens !

Pendant que je m'interroge, mon petit rêveur s'est approché doucement pour passer ses bras autour du torse du Patron abattu.

"C'est bon gros. C'plus grave"

Il semble le croire. Mais même si il a toujours été enclin à pardonner facilement, il a été brisé trop profondément. Je vois le geste venir mais il est déjà trop tard, je ne peux plus rien faire. Le couteau du beurre a déjà volé.

Est ce un acte charitable ? De l'empêcher de souffrir de ses erreurs ? Ou est ce une froide vengeance qui va de paire avec une folie malsaine ?

Peut être que les raisons se mêlent. Mais un pacifiste ne tue pas. Il ne mourra pas. J'appelle l'hopital le plus vite que je peux, tout en maintenant d'une main mon petit papillon loin du corps à terre et du couteau. Il pleure dans mes bras, se pense dangereux.

Mais c'était mon idée ! Mon erreur ! C'est ma faute s'il gît sur ce carrelage vide. Ou alors... Ou alors ce de notre faute à tous ? Moi et mes idées stupides. Lui et ses jeux cruels. Mon camé et sa douleur trop présente. Nous nous detruisons mutuellement.

La roue est lancée. Après des mois à stagner sans but dans la douleur il a fait le premier pas.

A nous d'arrêter ce massacre.

Avant que quelqu'un ne meurt réellement...

Goutte à goutte sur le plancher. Liquide salé.

Goutte à goutte dans la perfusion. Liquide métallique.

Goutte à goutte dans un sablier. Liquide impossible à arrêter.

En fait j'arrive toujours pas à voir moi même si c'est une happy end ou pas. Et toi ? Oui toi derrière ton écran. T'en penses quoi ? N'hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose t'as derangé, je suis ouverte à toute critique.

Je vous fais des gros bisous, à la prochaine

Merle


End file.
